


La Fée Verte

by Astrumiel, sasstrick



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Zane lost Becky before his first trip to New Orleans and ended up going by himself? Would he have stayed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanna Play?

He didn’t have any particular place in mind when he stopped for the night. As long as it had beer and a few willing fucks he didn’t care. Two weeks, that’s how long he managed to get away from Miami, pretending to be on a new lead in New Orleans. It wasn’t long but he desperately needed to get away, for his own sanity. With any luck the whole city would go up in flames before he got back.

“Yeah and maybe pigs will fucking fly.” He muttered to himself throwing his helmet carelessly on the bike and walking in. The place is another hole in the wall, and like with every hole in the wall joint it means no one will ask questions or remember his face. Half of the patrons are already drunk or higher than the moon that filters through the clouds and smoky haze outside. He’s just another random passing through. 

Smooth jazz plays over his head and soothes his anxiety that had been building up over the course of a few months. He sighs and heads straight for the bar.

He chose the stool on the far side of the bar, his back to the wall. He didn’t like having people behind him. Made him nervous.

He watched the bartender nod his head in acknowledgment to him before helping others that had seated themselves before him. The man was tall, tanned, and confident. He worked the bar like he’d been born to do it and his smile was easy and sure. Zane watched him in the dim of the pub. His hair was a dark shade of brown and he had thick brows to match that swooped down over shaded eyes highlighted with a bright green glitter and coal black eyeliner. It was an extremely odd look, but it worked for the man. He looked comfortable and confident. 

He handed off a large mug of beer before turning to Zane and giving him an easy smile. 

“What can I get you, Stud?” He smirked and Zane held back a laugh. He cocked his head at the man and hummed. 

“Whiskey, straight up,” He murmured. The man nodded, grabbing a bottle from the mirrored shelf and flipped a glass onto the bar. He flipped another next to the first glass and poured them quickly. He handed Zane one and took one for himself, holding it up. Zane raised one thick eyebrow in question. 

“Shall we toast?” The man asked, amused. 

“To what?” Zane asked, confused, but held up his glass anyway. 

“Why, you were just lucky enough to find the best bar in New Orleans, my friend,” He smiled, nodding and they took the drink together. Zane closed his eyes as the burn filled his chest and he pushed his glass toward the bartender again. 

“Another,” He said. The man raised both eyebrows this time and a slow smirk covered his face. 

“In a hurry?” He asked, pouring Zane another. 

“You could say that,” Zane grunted, knocking back the shot and humming. He wanted to be numb, and fast. 

“Mmm well you might wanna slow down a bit. . . enjoy it this time.” The bartender says moving down to collect the empty glasses. 

Zane gives him a snort of unamused laughter in response. What the fuck should this guy care how he drinks, he’s paying for it after all. Three more quick shots later and he’s’ finding it easier not to think of the real reason he’s there. 

“Aright Lonestar I’m cutting you off for the night.” Bartender says after the last shot burns its way down his throat far too quickly. 

“Isn’t that bad for business?” Zane asked, detached.

“Not as bad as having half dead drunks drowning their brains with alcohol all over my bar.” He replied easily. 

“Right.” Zane grunted, getting up and leaving a few bills behind. When he stood, he relished at the feeling of weightlessness in his body. 

“Hey, Stud?” Bartender called after him as he wavered. Zane looked at him over his shoulder in question. The guy was bracing his hands on the bar top and his head was cocked to the side with a small smile on his lips. That smile was… dangerous.

“Yeah?” Zane asked when the man didn’t elaborate. He was staring at Zane with a spark in his eye and it made Zane’s stomach flutter. 

“Take a seat at one of the tables. I’ll get you something to eat and a beer?” He offered. “The shows about to start,” He smiled bigger now and Zane found himself nodding instead of refusing. He found a table to the side and sat, hunching his shoulders. The bar wasn’t packed, just a few people here and there. He studied the groups, his eyes automatically taking survey of the room. When he caught himself doing it, he looked down at his fingers. 

When a plate was placed in front of him, he almost jumped. Bartender smiled at him and slid a glass of water towards him as well and Zane nodded. 

“No beer?” He asked, amused. 

“You won’t need it,” Bartender said. Zane sighed and took a long gulp of the water while Bartender made his way to the stage. His hips swayed with the music and he took the mic stand like a lover, cradling it and smiling slow and strong into the audience. Zane watched him speak as he ripped into the spicy roll he had been given. 

The man’s persona seemed to change on stage, taking on a higher level of snark. He picked people out of the audience, insulting them and making jokes. The room was littered with laughter and whistles. When his eyes settled on Zane, his eyebrow quirked and he purred into the mic, making Zane’s heart skip a beat as he licked his lips. 

“Congrats on the face, darlin,” He hummed and turned to others to insult. 

Zane stared in shock at the comment and blushed harder than he had in a long time. He ducked his head and tried not to smile too hard as the audience laughed. 

Soon the lights dimmed and a woman with fiery red hair prowled onto the stage in french lingerie and a black feather boa. The music was loud and jazzy and smooth all at the same time as the two moved about the stage. Bartender was tangled in the boa when he began to sing and Zane found it hard to swallow his food. The man’s voice was low and warm. It danced around the room seductively and enveloped Zane in a calm he didn’t know he could have. It was hot and comfortable all at the same time. 

The couple did their duet, dancing and touching and seducing. They paused between songs to banter and bicker and joke. It was very fun and gave the people in the bar a sort of escape from reality. They danced and moved together easily and Zane’s belly burned as he watched and he panicked a little when he found himself following the movements of the Bartender more than he was watching woman. He swallowed against the nerves and sat back in his seat, trying to enjoy and wrap himself in the man’s voice again. 

When it ended, Zane turned back to his food and took one last bite as the bar cleared. He needed to find a place to stay once he left the place. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tin from his back pocket and stared at it in his hands. He shook it gently to estimate how much he had left before he’d have to find a dealer. He was low, but he had about a week left. 

When a body approached him at his table, he slid the tin against his wrist and looked up at the woman that had been on stage. She smiled at him and slid her hand up his shoulder, tilting her head. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” She asked and he chuckled, nodding. 

“It was fun, thank you,” He told her, feeling a little uncomfortable. He imagined Becky for a moment, how she would have enjoyed this even more than he had. He shut down the thought quickly. 

“Wanna join the after-party?” She asked him. He blushed a bit, glancing at the emptying bar and realized that the after-party wasn’t going to be much of a party. 

“Uh… no. No thank you,” He smiled, easing the rejection for her and she smiled, shrugging. 

“You have a good night,” She winked, sauntering off to ask a woman the same question that was milling about the bar. 

He watched her seduce and he was surprised when the two women disappeared together up the stairs near the stage. 

“She ask you to the after-party already, Lonestar?” Bartender asked from behind him. Zane looked at him as he circled him and took one of the chairs, straddling it. 

“Yeah,” Zane chuckled, playing with the tin in his hand absently. Bartender glanced at it quickly before returning his gaze to Zane’s. “I said no,” He murmured, holding the man’s eyes. The man smiled a slow, crooked smile. He waited a beat, licking his lips and tilting his head a lot like the woman had. 

“Wanna join mine?” He asked lowly and Zane felt his face going hot and his breath catch. Without thinking, he swallowed and nodded. The man grinned, eyes heavy. He stood slowly, running a hand over Zane’s forearm. 

“One condition,” The man said, squeezing the muscles there. Zane raised a brow in question and the man slid his hand down to his hand and tapped the tin. “One or the other, Sugar. Can’t have both,” He said and Zane gazed down at the tin and swallowed. 

He breathed out a shaky breath and nodded, looking back up at the man. His hazel-green eyes were sparkling and his smile was easy. The length of his throat was long and Zane found himself wanting to taste. He slid the tin into his pocket and nodded, standing. The man was so close that the movement made their chests brush and Bartender slid his hand up to Zane’s shoulder. 

“Good choice,” He whispered, taking Zane’s hand and leading him to the stairs. Zane’s heart was beating a hundred miles a minute and his breath was harsh as he followed the man into the dark. His heart was pounding in his ears and he watched the line of the man’s body. How he moved and the touch of his fingers in Zane’s grasp. At the top of the stairs, he peaked over his shoulder at Zane and give him a slow smile, turning on the landing and taking both of Zane’s hands, tugging at his fingers. 

“I’ve never done this,” Zane blurted suddenly and something wavered in the man’s eyes, but he kept smiling. He nodded, pulling Zane towards the farthest door in the hall, stopping. He reached behind him to open the door and they stumbled inside, cloaked in darkness. The only light was from the moon. 

Zane’s breathing was a little labored as he let the man tangle their hands and then slide his up Zane’s arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Zane shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it to the floor and the man smirked, eyes heavy. He stepped closer, careful. He hovered close to Zane and he smelled like cigarette smoke and Old Spice. 

“What’s...Name?” Zane murmured, mesmerized by the man’s lips. The man licked them, knowing Zane was watching and he played with the skin at Zane’s neck before stepping closer and pressing his nose to Zane’s jaw. 

“Tyler,” He whispered, pressing his lips to Zane’s chin. Zane couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. He closed his eyes and let out a rush of breath at the feel of the man wrapping himself around Zane, pressing their bodies together. 

Zane lifted his hands to circle the smaller man’s waist and he instinctively pulled him closer, tipping his head down for contact. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes to large hazel ones. 

“What am I calling you, Sugar?” Tyler asked quietly, rubbing circles into Zane’s lower back. Zane should give him his fake name, not risk being found. 

“Zane,” He told him, desperately wanting to hear his name on those lips.

“Nice to meet you, Zane,” He whispered, before pressing his lips to Zane’s for the first time. His lips were hard and soft all at once and Zane took a moment to respond, dipping down to kiss him. Tyler deepened it quickly, sucking Zane’s bottom lip between his and the scrape of teeth made Zane’s breath catch. On a groan, he took his mouth fully, sweeping his tongue past Tyler’s teeth and moaning into his heat. His hands grappled while he pushed closer. The press of hard chest to hard chest was foreign to Zane, but he found he liked it. He was challenging. It was hard lines against hard line and when Tyler’s groin ground against Zane’s, Zane pulled back on a moan. 

“Jesus,” He whined, his hands everywhere and anywhere. Tyler sucked at his throat, biting and licking. His hands moved down to Zane’s ass, gripping his cheeks desperately as he moved them towards the bed. He pushed Zane onto the mattress and followed him down instantly, kissing him again and letting the larger man tentatively move his hands lower to grip at Tyler’s ass, pulling their hips closer and grinding through the clothing. 

“Need you,” Zane murmured against Tyler’s lips. “Ty, please,” He whispered and Ty paused at the use of his name. The one he preferred. The one he used when he wasn’t undercover. “Don’t stop,” Zane brought him back from his momentary panic. Ty looked down at him and leaned in to kiss him softer this time, slowly grinding and Zane’s legs curled up to wrap around Ty’s hips. 

“How do you want it, Sugar?” He asked softly, running a hand through Zane’s curly hair. The man’s eyes were closed, but his mouth was working and he was lost in the feel of Ty against him. “You want me to make you feel good?” He asked hoarsely, sucking at Zane’s throat and grinding down into him more, their cocks pressing. Zane was at a loss for words. He’d never done this. Never thought to. His eyes opened and he knew the man could see the fear there and he nodded, rolling off him and going to the drawer near the bed. Zane watched him pull condoms and some lube out. Zane had never done this, but something about Ty made him want things. He pulled his shirt over his head while Ty stripped in front of him and slid out of his pants. 

“I don’t bottom well, but for you I will,” Ty said softly, climbing up the bed towards Zane and Zane shook his head, reaching for the man. 

“No,” Zane objected and Ty watched him, hesitant. “No, I want to.”

Ty nodded carefully, pressing his lips to Zane’s. Now skin was pressing to skin and Zane was moaning like a fucking school girl. He pressed up, needing the feel of Ty on him and when Ty’s hand wrapped around his length, he almost came. 

“Slow down, cowboy,” Ty murmured, smiling at him. He pressed his nose to Zane’s temple and worked him, curling his wrist as he stroked. Zane thrust his hips in time with the pumps and he reached for Ty to press closer to him, searching for his lips. Instead, Ty pulled away, moving down. Zane watched him go, watched him lick the juncture of skin between his leg and hip. His cock jumped in Ty’s grip for what was coming. 

Ty’s lips met the head of Zane’s cock, kissing there slowly at first before wrapping his lips around the head and swirling his tongue around him. Zane’s head fell back on a shout and he fought hard to keep his hips still. His hands found Ty’s hair, gripping and pulling. Ty smiled around him, pushing forward to take him deeper. It took a few attempts, but soon Ty was able to get a rhythm and with each thrust, his nose pressed to Zane’s belly. He hummed as he went and the vibration echoed on Zane’s cock. 

Ty’s finger came up to play with Zane’s balls, massaging them as he worked him with his mouth. Then he moved his fingers lower, pressing a finger to Zane’s entry. All he did was brush the muscle there and Zane was crying out, pressing down. Ty popped off his cock and reached for the lube, squeezing some into his palm. He pressed an index finger to his entry and pressed in past the muscle. He was tight as fuck and the thought of being sheathed by him was making Ty’s cock jump. 

Ty added another finger, pumping into him, stretching him as much as he could. Zane was moving his hips with Ty’s fingers and he was begging over his moans. Ty withdrew his touch, reaching for the lube again. Zane was reaching for him and Ty turned him over, pressing his front to the mattress. Zane gripped the sheets, ass pushing back against Ty while Ty put the condom on and spread the lube over himself, stroking and readying himself. Zane was breathing hard and his eyes were squeezed shut while Ty pressed against him. He went as slow as he possibly could and once he was past the first circle of muscles, he pushed forward. After a few tries, he sheathed himself completely and paused, allowing Zane to adjust. 

“You okay?” Ty asked him, moving so that his chest was pressed to Zane’s back. He reached for his clenched hands and tangled their hands, gripping tight. 

Zane tried to talk, but the only thing that escaped his lips was a moan and his nodded. He groaned something that sounded similar to “Move” and Ty withdrew his hips just slightly before thrusting back in. Zane pushed up, still holding Ty’s hands and pressed his ass hard into Ty’s hips. Ty breathed hard, amazed by the man beneath him. He pressed his lips to Zane’s shoulder, finding a heavy rhythm. Zane was loud. Really loud. And Ty loved it. 

“Ty,” He cried. Ty circled his hip with one hand and gripped his dripping cock, pumping him with each thrust. Zane bit his lips and let his head fall while Ty moved and soon Zane was coming all over the sheets beneath him. The orgasmn vibrated around Ty’s cock, making his breath catch and his eyes close. Just minutes later, his movements stuttered and he held Zane against his front tightly, coming hard. 

As Zane fell to the bed, Ty pulled out, quickly depositing of the condom and rolled to the side, their breathing loud and uneven. When Ty looked at the larger man, his eyes were closed, cheek pressed to the mattress. His hands were still clenched in the sheets and Ty smiled, getting up from the bed and retrieving a warm washcloth from the bathroom. When he came back, Zane was sitting up, looking mesmerized. 

“Damn,” He said, looking up at Ty. Ty nodded, crawling towards him and washing the evidence of Zane’s orgasm from his chest and belly. When he moved down to wipe at his groin and entry, he froze, feeling awkward and self conscious. “Thank you,” He mumbled and Ty nodded, tossing the cloth to the side and laying down beside Zane. He grabbed the sheets they had pushed to the end of the bed and covered them, pressing up to Zane’s back and circling his waist with his arm. Zane settled in his hold and closed his eyes, letting the dark consume him.


	2. Folie à Deux

 

Waking up the next morning is strange, he’s covered in a layer of sweat in a bed that isn’t his. That’s not altogether unusual, it’s the fact that he actually stayed the night and slept through it, a rare gift for an insomniac. He glances over at his bedmate who is outlined in the light that’s creeping in through the crack under the window shutter.

 

All of last night comes back to him in a haze quality; ordering drinks, watching the show and finding himself drawn to the guy on stage. Then being led up to the dark room, and just the memory has him feeling flushed. The rest of the night had passed in a blur of heat and wandering hands but there were a few small things he recalled with crystal clarity. The very first press of lips, how it felt have another man pressed up against him. All rolled up with the scent of smoky incense  and the sound of that gravelly voice calling him “Sugar”. He could feel one of Ty’s hands still draped over his hip. For an absurd moment he considers staying there, hangover he was expecting hadn’t manifested itself yet. It was the first time in a long that he could remember not wanting to shoot himself in the head or go out and drink more.

Still he got up slowly anyway, feeling the twinge of pain when he move, getting anything done today was going to be a challenge.

 

“Mmm going somewhere Stud?” a sleepy purr behind him asked.

 

“I’ve got a job to do.” Zane rasped out surprised at how his voice sounded. He feels Ty’s eyes on him as he gets dressed, there’s a tiny pin-prick of a nagging feeling telling him to drop everything, turn around and stay. He pushed it off as a side effect of not being hung over for the first time in so long.  His hand hovers over the pill tin for a moment where it lies next to his fallen jacket before he picks both up and walks out without a glance back.  Behind him he thought he could almost hear a disappointed sigh.

 

The bike’s still where he left it, and in the same condition not even the helmet is gone which all things considered is a bit of a surprise but he doesn't particularly pay any attention to that.  He starts it and kicks off down the road in one smooth motion. There’s a poisonous voice in his head teasing him about how much better it would feel to have Ty shaking and rocking between his legs than the bike. It makes him rev the engine in attempt to drown out the thoughts, and the lingering pain.

  
  


Ty’s standing in front of the bar, unlit cigarette rests lightly on his lips, he didn't smoke but sometimes you did things you might never otherwise do to sell a cover.  

 

“Oh the bad-boy ensemble and you fixed your make-up. You hoping he comes back?” Ava asked sauntering out with a bottle and two glasses.

 

“Well he was a fun fuck, how was yours?” Ty asked lightly avoiding Ava’s point.

 

“Nuh-uh-uh. Girls don’t kiss and tell you know that Beau.” She chide him lightly holding out a glass.

“Right and we don’t run a bar and take strangers up for fun each night.” Ty said watching her pour him a drink.

 

“Well if you really wanna know,” Ava said taking his unlit cigarette and lighting it before taking a draw. “She was a lot more flexible than I thought she’d be. . . and she had a tongue ring.”

 

“Well looks like we both had fun then.” Ty said holding his glass out in a toast and they both drained them.

 

“Some of us more than others.” Ava said taking the bottle and walking back in knowing Ty wouldn’t be following her back any time soon.

  
  


All freaking day he’s got a buzz in his head worst than any hangover he’s ever had and it’s not the kind of buzz he can kill with an aspirin. The shitty motel where he finally crashes is about as classy as the last place he’d stopped at on the road here. . . and the one before that.  The craving for the little pills in his tin starts up again, it’s a raging war between which  would be more dangerous, to take the pills or to toss them out and suffer withdrawal.

 

Zane found himself sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for the motel AC unit to kick in again, one pill against his lips. War won. . . or lost depending on how you looked at it.  All it would take was a simple motion and he’d be lost for a few hours, a little while of bliss.  He’s hesitating and unsure why until the little pill starts to dissolve against his lips and brings a sour, bitter taste to the tip of his tongue. He’s tossing the thing across the room before he’s even aware that he’s  doing it. It feels like he’s lost his taste for them, found something better, sweeter.

 

“Get ahold of yourself.” He hissed out in a breath. Suddenly he feels too confined and completely filthy, well so much for escaping Miami for a few days. It was starting to look like New Orleans wasn’t all that different from the hell hole he left behind.

 

The room’s too hot and he has no clue if his contact here is gonna show at all so he opts for a shower, with water as cold as he can get it. There’s a few moments of temporary relief, an escape from the heat outside and the thoughts he’s purposely avoiding.

 

Then just as he turns, there’s a reminder, a small aching throb that brings him back to the night before. The water’s running tepid and before he has time to try to shove the thoughts away he’s wrapping one hand around his cock and pulling gently. Eyes closed and mouth parted he lets himself relive it all. One curious finger goes to run a cross his rim, remembering how Ty did the same for him. It makes him cry out, hips bucking into his fist. It shouldn’t matter that last night was the best sex he could remember having in a long time but he’s on the edge just thinking about how it felt to be pinned down and fucked. He’s gasping out his name as he comes, alone and shaking against the dull shower tiles.

“It doesn't mean anything.” He tells himself , except maybe it does and that thought sticks around a lot longer than it should.

  
  


The show’s over for the night, and Ava’s already got her hook up following her like an excited puppy on a leash, up the side stairs. There’s still a few people, most of whom are leaving slowly, in the bar. One of them saunters over to Ty with a lot more confidence than he’s willing to bet they actually have.  He’s a little sorry to see his wild card from last night didn’t show again. Though judging by the way he left it wasn’t completely surprising.

 

“Hey gorgeous.” She purrs leaning over the bar in a  way that makes her cleavage look obscene.

He gives her an appreciative smile weighing whether or not he actually wanted to take her up to his room.  He’s about to pull the charm and ask her when the door behind her opens. Looks like the night wasn’t over yet.

“Sorry dollface, maybe another time, something important came up.” He says taking her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it like a gentleman.  She’s a bit flustered but she takes it with good grace, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she leaves.  The door snaps shut behind her leaving both of them in an empty bar. There’s a hum of the fans overhead and the faint noise of the street outside but something unspoken crackles between them louder.

 

He looks over to the bar as the woman leaves, and finds Ty’s eyes focused solely on him . Without a sound he meets his gaze and tilts his chin up ever so slightly, an offer.  Ty’s answering grin is downright predatory and he gives him a single nod in the direction of the stairs before moving towards them knowing that Zane was following close behind. They say nothing as they walks up the stairs in the dark, this time Zane’s stone-cold sober and craving more than one substance, but nothing as much as he’s craving the man in front of him.

They pause in front of one of the doors upstairs, he can’t remember if it’s the same one they used the night before and quite frankly as long as there’s a flat semi-soft and clean horizontal surface in there he dosen’t care. Hell horizontal may not even need to be a requirement.

 

“Well I’m a little surprised, I wasn’t sure if you were coming back.” Ty said slowly running the back of his fingers along the hem of Zane’s worn tee. Almost like he was waiting on a cue to grab him by the hem of the shirt and pull him closer. “But I’m pleased you did.”

 

Zane gave him a steady look, taking in what he could in the dark hallway before answering him. “I had nothing better to do.”

 

“I think you mean no-one better.” Ty said with a snort of a laugh, then his voice curled into something softer, more sultry. “That’s alright, we have all night to play again.” Then he did curl his fingers into the fabric of his shirt and pulled Zane down to his height shoving his tongue into his mouth almost as soon as their lips touched.  His other hand went to Zane’s hair running through it, pulling a bit on occasion, as they kissed slow and sloppy in the dark hallway.

 

“What do you say Lonestar, wanna get a room and see how long it takes for me to drive you insane?” Ty suggested when they broke apart. He let one thumb sweep over Zane’s already red lips.

 

“We could.” Zane told him arousal already warming him from the pit of his belly. “Or I could see how quickly I can get you on your knees.” He said surprising them both with the comment. Whatever it was about this guy that made him act like this, Zane had to admit he rather liked it.

 

“Oh a challenge?” Ty practically purred pushing himself flush against him. “This ought to be fun.” He said in the same teasing tone digging his fingers onto the flesh of Zane’s ass and biting down on his exposed neck, making Zane arch into him and gasp, before pushing himself away in a quick motion and opening the door.

 

“Shall we?” He asked looking over his shoulder clearly pleased with the affect he had on Zane.  Two could play this game, and hopefully they would.

 

Inside the room it’s just as dark as the hallway,  and Ty doesn't bother turning on the lights. He just throws a heated look over his shoulder, waiting for Zane to make good on his promise. It’s that look that makes Zane saunter over to him, with a confidence he didn’t have before.  

 

He wraps one arm possessively around Ty’s waist, spreading his hand over the well defined abs the thin shirt was barely hiding. He pulls him closer till they’re flush against each other, then he starts grinding on him, slowly and moves his other hand to the belt of Ty’s jeans.

 

“Well fuck Sugar, I’m usually all for a hard fuck but this is good too.” Ty gasps pushing back into Zane’s touch. He tries to think of the last time he’s brought the same person back up to his room more than once, or that he’d been willing to go slow and intimate like this was starting to feel. Either it was the absinthe he drank with Ava almost daily  or the way Zane’s touch was making it difficult to concentrate on anything but the heat rising slowly in him, that made it impossible to remember anyone else.  

 

In lieu of a verbal answer Zane slid his hand under the waistband of his boxers, past the coarse hairs and further down to tease at the crease of Ty’s thigh, in a way that made his knees suddenly feel weak.

 

“Freaking tease.” Ty gasped out as he felt Zane’s hand move to where he wanted it.

 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t enjoy it.” Zane said mouthing at the sensitive flesh right behind his ear. He was enjoying this immensely, Ty’s body rolling against his was starting to become just as addictive as the best hits you could buy.  

 

“Lose some of this.” Ty growls the command, pulling at the fabric of Zane’s shirt, like he’s in charge instead of the one with a hand wrapped around his dick. With a final kiss to the back of his neck Zane takes a step back and tosses his leather riding jacket off and the dingy gray t-shirt follows it.

Ty doesn't realize he’s staring until Zane pauses, hands moving slowly to undo his belt as he looks at Ty. There’s an unspoken “well don’t turn this into a one man show” that comes from Zane. That snaps him back to his situation, with a cheeky smirk he strips out of his shirt, running ond hand over his chest on the way down. Putting on a bit of a show since Zane missed the one earlier. He  shoves his jeans and boxers to the floor kicking them away, then meeting Zane’s eyes.

 

“Well look who's distracted now.” Ty says sounding pleased with himself. Zane hasn’t exactly been very vocal yet and after the spectacular noises he made the night before this new silence simply wouldn’t do.

Ty takes back the step they took away from each other, dragging the rest of Zane’s clothes down before he’s pulled back up and into an animalistic kiss.

 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous like this doll,” Zane gasps out between claiming kisses. They’re rutting against each other, unwilling to move away even to get to the bed.

 

“This how you want it tonight?” Ty asks him. In the dim light he’s absolutely intoxicating, eyes like a straight shot of absinthe and his hands are roaming, impatient.

 

“Get me a condom and some lube and I’ll show you what I had in mind for tonight.” Zane told him in a lower, rougher voice.

Ty takes a step back appraising him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, like he wasn’t expecting the response at all but he’s thrilled he got it anyways.

He grabs what Zane asked for but instead of handing it over to him he drops to his knees and rips the little foil packet open. Then, instead of handing it to Zane or rolling it it on himself he leans in and starts pressing sucking kisses to Zane’s cock, like he’s determined to leave hickies on his dick. It’s a cruel sort of pleasure with no endgame in sight, it’s payback for the teasing Zane did to him earlier.

“Fuck Ty… just” He manages out.

 

“Anything you want Sugar.” Ty says still on his knees looking up at him.

 

“Prep yourself.” Zane tells him in a softer voice. Somehow even though he’s on his knees Ty’s still the one in control.  

Ty’s eyes darken more and he moves to the bed to comply, laying himself down and wasting no time in sliding a lube slick finger into himself then another. Stretching himself as quickly as he could without letting it become too painful. The whole time he’s aware of Zane’s eyes on him, roaming his body and focusing on the way Ty’s fingers disappear into his ass.

 

Ty spread his legs a little more, in an almost subconscious presentation, he’s watching Zane through a haze, drinking in the way he reacts every time Ty stutters in his rhythm or adds another finger. His eyes slip close for a moment before he feels a hand on his wrist.

 

“Don’t have all the fun  without me.” Zane chides him, leaning over to kiss him hard before he pulls Ty back up with him. Ty goes willingly. letting Zane maneuver him however he wants, kicking aside the empty condom foil.  

 

They end up against a wall, next to a dusty and broken vanity, in the cracked glass Ty can just catch a glimpse of Zane lowering his head to run his mouth over his shoulder. It’s surprisingly sweet compared to what he’s used to, the gently treatment lasts for a few more seconds before the hands that caresses their way slowly down his sides turn rougher. Then like he’s just now remembering what he’s suppose to do, Zane grabs at Ty’s hips and pushes him flush against the wall. There’s no teasing in his motions now. He’s lining his cock against Ty’s ass and pushing just a bit, enough for the head to catch the rim, pausing only to tighten his grip on Ty’s hips before pushing in slowly.

Pushing in a bit more each time before dragging out slowly. In front of him Ty’s writhing and pushing his hips back.

It’s not an ideal angle but he can feel Ty shudder in pleasure despite it. He’s not making it easy for Zane to fuck him, fighting back just enough to make Zane push him against the wall every so often.

“Enjoying yourself?” Zane asks remembering Ty’s words from the night before.

 

“Yeah.” Ty says after a few more thrusts, he stands on his toes for a moment to let Zane slide in farther. “OH Fuck yeah.” He groans out hands sliding down the wall he’s plastered against.

 

“Good.” Zane manages, they’re both drenched in sweat and the heat is coiling white hot inside of him threatening to end their fun too soon. It’s so very hard to hold himself back with Ty when everything is screaming for him to go faster and-

 

“Harder damnit!” Ty pleads, on hand reaching back to pull Zane against him with every thrust. Then suddenly he’s pushing Zane off him. “Get on the bed.” He orders turning around flushed, eyes dark and sparkling, dangerous.

 

He’s barely got time to lay down when Ty is crawling over him, straddling his hips and guiding himself down smoothly on Zane’s dick again, moaning loudly while he sinks down.

 

“That’s it gorgeous” Zane says huskily a bit of his home accent tingeing his words.  He’s sliding his hands down Ty’s trembling thighs as Ty’s moving his hands up his chest. Though it’s sweltering in the dark the touch feels like trailing embers, a heat all of it’s own.

 

Ty wastes no time picking up the pace, rising up slowly to let Zane feel the hot drag of muscles then slamming back down at an angle that catches his prostate on nearly every thrust.

 

“Fuck I’m close.” Ty tells him eyes fluttering close as he starts to lose his rhythm. Zanes meeting him everytime he sinks down. “Fuck-fuck please tell me you’re close too.” he pants taking himself in his hand and stroking fast. He’s lost all of his snarky bravado, and he’s still absolutely stunning, lit up by low lighting it’s intoxicating to watch him lose composure.

Almost without warning Zane’s coming, a scream renting it’s way out of him, spurring Ty on for the final few thrust that it takes for him to come crashing over the edge. He sinks down, hips sputtering in little movements as he massages himself on Zane’s cock making his orgasm that much better.

He’s feels Ty’s orgasm as it comes, hitting him on the chest and belly. It’s a lot hotter to feel and watch it happen than he’d expected, if he hadn’t just come that would have done it for him.

 

Ty’s watching him, satisfied with the mess he made of Zane before he moves slowly to get off him. He lets Ty clean him up, and tosses the condom in the same trashcan as the little washcloth ends up in.

 

Somehow they end up tangled back together again, it’s too hot for covers but apparently not too hot for them to fall asleep entwined together.

 

When does it stop being a casual hook up and start being something. . . more?

 

Ty wakes up to, of all things, the press of fingertips, skating slowly across his lower back

and Zane watching him, face significantly less guarded in the early morning light.  

 

“You stayed.” He says without thinking then winces internally.

 

“Yeah, I suppose I did.” Zane answers quietly.

 

“Good.” Ty says closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment, to hell with acting like a detached asshole looking for a fling, at least for the moment. He was enjoying the quiet intimacy when he felt Zane’s fingers slip higher and rest on his shoulder. He knew the question before Zane asked it.

 

“How long?” Zane said tracing over the  Marine bulldog tattoo.

 

“Wow your foreplay could use some work, still not the worst line ever.” Ty said watching Zane chuckle for a moment before he answered more seriously. “Just got back from tour a few months back, first one.”

Zane gave  him a nod and traced the ink carefully, like it was fresh and delicate. Day two and the first  pangs of withdrawal were beginning to creep in on him, he didn’t  want to leave this bed yet. For a little while longer he could pretend to be a better man, let Ty distract him from his broken self and the lies he was living.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation for Becky and Ava will be in the following chapters!!


End file.
